coolgamesincfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 004: Tim McGraw's What If? Trucks: Fates (feat. Dave Tach)
In an unprecedented move, we retcon episode 3, jack up our ohms, establish moon laws to define moon crimes, and Business Dogz. Dave Tach guest stars. __TOC__ Introduction Griffin and Nick talk about how to stop their partners from eating their chewable vitamins, before deciding to rename the previous week's game from Surgery Date to Open Hearts at the suggestion of a listener. Surgery Date was revealed to have sold seven copies, a number which considered "awkward" due to the game's dating-based nature. This Episode's Game :Tony Hawk but with trucks (submitted by JohnDudeBro) Tim McGraw's What If? Trucks: Fates is a extreme sports game (specifically, a reskinned version of the Tony Hawk's Pro Skater series) in which the player drives a truck around a series of skatepark-like locations performing tricks and completing objectives. Around Chapter 6 of the game's Tony Hawk's Underground-style tale of redemption (about two hours and one minute in), the player must choose between two factions with a different philosophy regarding truck usage. Each of these factions is run by a figurehead who claims to be your father: The big rig faction is run by Darth Maul, a villain from Star Wars 1: The First Star Wars, whilst the flatbed truck faction is led by country music star Tim McGraw, after whom the game is titled. A separate edition of the game is required to play each faction, with one subtitled 'Redemption' and the other subtitled 'Star Wars'. The game's soundtrack consists of the tracks 'I Like It, I Love It', 'Refried Dreams' and 'Truck Yeah' by Tim McGraw. A fourth track (a generic Kevin McLeod track) may be unlocked upon completion of the game. This short soundtrack would be played incessantly through a speaker peripheral that cannot be muted, turned down or removed during operation. Other Ideas Discussed Hardcore Educational MOBA A MOBA in which the minions are Illumination-licensed Minions, and any advancement in the game is prefaced with a math quiz or spelling bee. Battle Vapes A mech-like game in which players build and customise vape rigs. Moon Crimes An extreme sports driving game in which the player breaks driving and alien-based assault laws on the Moon. Fighting Game From The Perspective Of Arena A mostly non-interactive fighting game as experienced from the perspective of the arena. The game both has a no skirt policy and only two characters, both of whom are beefy and male. Pressing a button or using the Kinect microphone allows the player to say "Aw, fuck yeah" Business Dogz Fuck I Don't Know A game about dogs that is falling apart around the player. At the beginning of the game, there are lots of high quality dog models, but after two hours and one minute, they start degrading and disappearing. No-one Can Know I'm A Gun Baby You are a gun baby. Nobody can know your status as a gun baby. Alternatively, a game in which you breed guns. Neko Atsume, But Birds A game like the casual cat-sitting sim Neko Atsume, but with birds instead of cats. As birds are skittish and intangible, they would fly off whenever you checked in. Neko Atsume, but Call Of Duty Guns A game in which the player attracts guns to their garden with chicken nuggets and rice balls. Do Wake Daddy A Kinect game in which you must yell at your deadbeat dad Steve who refuses to wake up. If you don't yell loud enough, Steve will never wake up. Ever. Maroon 5 in Outer Space Undiscussed. Heathcliffe vs. Garfield Undiscussed as a 2-character fighting game had already been discussed this episode. Hot Air Balloon Gardening Simulator A game in which players must care for a garden from far higher than is practical, carefully planning out their watering can shots and taking wind into consideration. John Candy Crush Saga Nick turns out not to be familiar with the actor John Candy, which angers Griffin. You're A Borrower In The Whitehouse A game in which you play as a tiny person in a house who must collect items to help them navigate around the house. This is specifically Harley's Humongous Adventure for the SNES. Trivia * Nick incorrectly attributes the Minions to Dreamworks LLC. Minions was actually created by Illumination Entertainment for Universal Pictures. * Griffin refers to a Eurogamer 4. At the time of this episode's release, Eurogamer had stopped using scores for over a week. * An audience member holding up a sign reading "TIM MCGRAW WHAT IF? TRUCKS! FATES" can be seen at the start of a WWE SmackDown Live episode (originally broadcast on April 12, 2017). Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Guests